


I Need You

by welcometothefangirlparade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bellarke, DNR, F/M, Hurt Bellamy, No Character Death, bellarke fluff - Freeform, what if Bellamy had no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefangirlparade/pseuds/welcometothefangirlparade
Summary: "I need you, Bellamy Blake. Don't you see that?"





	I Need You

"Bellamy Blake, don't you dare walk away from me," Clarke growled angrily.

She watched as he continued to walk down the dusty path. It took her a moment to react, before she commanded her legs to move in the same direction.

Clarke cut him off right before her reached the door to Arkadia. The door that lead to death.

"You better not even think about taking a step through those doors."

"Watch me."

"Bellamy your people need you, you can't just give up because something didn't work out."

"My ' _people'_ , the same ones who look at me, and all they see is a murderer," Bellamy spat, his eyes narrowing. "A murderer, and a let down. Nothing I do will change that, so why bother trying?"

"Bellamy, if you walk into that room, you're throwing away everything WE worked so hard for. Everything we built together."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! To me," Clarke cried helplessly. "Don't you see that? You walking into that room is you accepting death. You told me, that if you're name was on that list, so was mine. But it works the opposite way."

Bellamy gave Clarke a confused look, as if trying to understand what she was saying.

"Clarke-"

"I need you, Blake," she interrupted. "I need you here, alive."

"I have nothing left, Clarke. My sister hates me, the people want me dead, and I hate myself. There is nothing keeping me here."

"Do I really matter that little to you?"

He shook his head, quickly. "No, that's not-I didn't mean it like that. Look, Clarke. I'm a waste. A Joke. People hate me for my mistakes, and they see me as a criminal. I don't want to drag you down with me. So, just let me go, please."

She scoffed. "You're a selfish bastard," she scowled at Bellamy. "A stubborn selfish bastard. But, so am I. As long as I'm here, you're not walking through those doors."

"Clarke please," he begged. "I'm not worth this. I screwed everything up, as soon as I walked into your life. I don't deserve to live, not like you. Not like my sister. Clarke, I'm a coward. I get that. So just let me go."

Clarke was momentarily shocked by his words. She never thought he would go so far into his self hurt.

"You are anything but a coward," she insisted, still standing firmly between Bellamy and the door. "You are worth it, and you deserve to stay alive. You have a life worth living, don't throw it away."

He seemed to ponder this. They were silent for a moment, only staring at each other, never glancing away.

"Why do you care? You'll do just fine without me."

"Why do I care?" She laughed, a short bitter laugh. "I care because I love you, Bellamy? And I've been trying to deny that because you could never feel the same, but I can't. And I think of you walking into that mountain, and everyday I regret that decision because if you died in there, it would be my fault. It would be my fault and I'd never get to tell you how I feel. I care because I need you. If you need forgiveness, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven okay? Just please, stay with me."

Bellamy was speechless. He looked almost awestruck through her words, seemingly unable to move. Then he crashed his lips into hers. It was passionate, and unlike anything Clarke had every experienced. But it was exhilarating and joyful at the same time. She never wanted it to end.

"I love you too, Clarke Griffin," he smiled. "And I have for a long time, and that's why I'm sorry."

He pushed past her, running to the doors, no one in his way.

"Bellamy stop!"

He didn't.

"Bellamy!" Her voices held so much pain, and she felt that. And so did he. Bellamy turned.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this. If you loved me you'd see that I need you here with me."

"I'm doing this because I love you. I can't let you get hurt because of me. I'm a lost cause clarke, and you can't change that."

At this point she was sprinting after him, in an attempt to stop him before he could go through with his plan. It was right when he reached the doors, when an arrow entered his shoulder. Bellamy fell to his knees.

"Clarke-"

Clarke looked to her right, as Monty walked closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she caught his head from falling. "But I'm not the only one who needs you. We all do. You get to be saved Bellamy. You get a second chance."

By this time he was already unconscious. The taser arrow had done its work.

"Why did you do it?"

Monty shrugged. "You're right. We need him. And. I couldn't save Jasper, but I can save Bellamy. This isn't the way to end pain. If someone's going to die, it's not by suicide."

"But this wasn't what he wanted."

"It was."

"How do you know?"

"It's Bellamy. He made mistakes, but he never intended to do wrong. It was the pain. He didn't think he had anyone left. Until you. He won't admit it, but you stopped him. He was just to stubborn to let himself give in."

"I don't want to hold him against his own will."

"No one ever wants to die lonely, Clarke."

 

**Author's Note:**

> BELLAMY DIDNT DIE LIKE HE USUALLY DOES IN MY FANFICS. I thought some love confessions would be nice with a kiss, and a Monty telling Clarke Bellamy is stubborn. Yes, just to clear things up, Bellamy does want to be saved after Clarke confesses her love, but is too stubborn to give into it because that's who he is.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but it's midnight and I have school tomorrow, so it's not my best. A bit rushed but I hope you enjoyed the bellarke fluff.


End file.
